Naruto Rewritten: Asami's Gaiden
by UchihaAsami
Summary: Asami and Ayame are a couple of friends that met in the battlefield. Since then they grow up together as they discover misteries from their past and meet other Naruto characters. The story progresses as they grow up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I - Reminiscence**

***Flashback***

The afternoon was falling behind the high mountains, the last shine of hope was vanishing behind the sad night that was about to come.  
- Mom… is getting dark…  
The cold started to gather the dead and the smell of putrefied bodies was shaking every sense on any alive human body.  
- Let's go find your father and brother, sweetheart…  
The smoke coming out of the houses was gathering its evil purposes up in the sky above the village. Innocents eyes could now testify against such an impressive vision of slaughter and evil, their tears were not symbol of afraid but of rage. Their little hands wondered day after day what could they do to change the situation, but now… they began to be too wounded to pick up a weapon and fight a battle. A group of twenty people including the wounded ninja was gathering to find the remaining survivors within the village. Mothers pick up their children and covered their eyes while they start walking and searching throughout the village. One of the women found the only survivor… now standing between the two lines of life and death. She let go the little girl's hand and started running towards the man. Soon a sword was cutting her lungs and taking her high. The little girl stayed in her spot watching the scene, her eyes were lying very far away from where she was from. Her blue eyes were turning grey, somewhat the same color as the sky….as her skin, covered in wounds and dirt, merged in thoughts and choices that she did not wanted to make… She looked at the woman now with her dress red of blood... She was shivering and coughing blood looking at the man lying on the floor with his white hair full of mud and blood, his chest with multiple scars and deep wounds… They both raised their hands at the girl mumbling…  
- Asami!!  
- Asami!!

***End of flashback***

- Asami…  
The light was coming through the window and hitting her eyes strongly.  
- Asami! – He smiled at her.  
She opened her eyes forcefully to take a glimpse on who was calling her.  
- It's early to play Aya-kun! Let me sleep!  
She hid her face on the pillow right before her left arm started to get pushed.  
- Come one! Don't be lazy!! It's a wonderful day outside!  
She got up with a weird feeling crossing her mind and stomach. One she knew it was because she hasn't eaten in two days, but the other one was relaying on the dream she was waking up from. The boy held her hand for a while before sit on her bed. He was blond with beautiful green eyes shading his pale face. The only trace of black was in his clothes. The rags he was using were black with some white lines in it; he kept playing with the little hole on his shirt. How could he possibly find any fun in it…? Asami asked herself sometimes. He put her black hair behind her ear and said:  
- Are you ok?  
- I guess I'm fine. – She lied.  
- I know when you are lying…  
- And I know when you want to play... – She made the most beautiful smile she could offer while took his hand and dragged him to the outside.  
- Nothing ever changes….  
Ayame and Asami stood by the doorway staring at the green fields and small shops on the Hidden Village of Shades. The village was small but they found it pretty cozy when they transferred. It was a peaceful and neutral community who was able to walk away from the war. Their interests in other cities were purely commercial. They focused mainly on transactions, coin exchange, and supplies for the population… Asami and Ayame sat on the rock next to the entrance watching the travelers coming and going. Once in a while Anbu came into the city to escort traders, but nothing really used to happen in that town. The sky was clean, it blue blinding the eyes of those who were watching him. The sun was high up in the sky, brightening everyone under his warm cloak. Asami smiled to Ayame on an "I am alright" meaning, though he was biting her lie. They kept walking along the street, admiring the shops and all the goodies they were selling. People were laughing and buying all their bags could carry. They seemed happy.  
- I wonder… what happiness…is  
Ayame's voice fainted in the last two words. It was indeed a difficult interrogation… A question that sometimes takes a lifetime to seek the answer. Ayame's eyes glared the crowded way they had ahead. Asami looked at the mud path and said with a low voice:  
- Living under ghost's shades… That's not it... for sure…  
The floor started to spin madly as Asami was losing her again. Blood from those she killed were spilled in her hands; their faces were hunting Asa down. The scene flashed and in one second she was back to reality, face pale and eyes distant. Ayame looked at her waiting for a sign that she was alive, until she finally looked at him with a smile upon her face.  
- Let's go to the park, shall we? - She said.  
They were only 7 years old. He was blonde, she was brunette. He had green eyes, she had blue eyes. They were both tall and about the same height. She had a lovely face, with roused cheeks, while he was wearing a "Whatever" face all the time. Same background, same stories, same fears, same goals… same hopes. They met on the battle field. A long battle both Ayame and Asami remembered every day. A long journey it was…

***Flashback***

- OPEN FIRE!  
The two thousand ninja army was crawling to face its enemies. With their swords full of hate, weapons thirsty of revenge, they started to run for their fate, some of them looking anxious to die. The sound of the killer kunais was heavy on the ground, making their fighters deaf, along with the screaming and shouting of those who were tasting the flavor of death itself. And she indeed was coming fast and deadly, dyeing the steel of red and dirt. The sky was pouring ashes from the burning houses, mixed with the grey and black smoke coming from the dead bodies and the fire. For some, their view turned out to be red, the blood coagulating over their eyes. After all, they wouldn't see a thing from then on.  
The remaining ninja that stood on the edge of the field started to assemble the war mechanisms. Catapults were being built, so were the arrow launchers.  
- BODY COMBAT!! – One shouted.  
The earth shivered with all the kunais and swords being thrown at the ground. The horrified faces of those who were assisting the battle from the hospital soon would become even more horrified.  
- Daddy, can I go now? – The girl asked.  
- Father… it's time… - The boy said.  
The parents looked at them with a frustrating expression upon their faces and soon answered:  
- Off you go…  
The girl put her headband on her forehead, which was too big for her. The boy picked up a sword from a dead body and went to battle. His hands were shaking not because o f fear…  
- A true ninja is fearless!! – The captain said.  
- Yes sir!!! – the group shouted  
… But because of the weight of the sword. His fragile hands were wounded by the fragments coming from each explosion. He was counting five years old… so was she. The girl started running towards the mines, activating one at a time. Her body had cuts all over because of the flying shurikens coming from everywhere, her eyes were dry because of the smoke. The boy found her activating the mines, after seeing some bodies exploding and spilling their remains all over. He confronted her, and once they were face to face, there was not much more to be said than:  
- Fight me…  
Her blue eyes jumped from his trembling hands to his eyes. She smiled and said while slowly activating a mine:  
- We both know we are puppets among all the issues… our villages shouldn't be fighting…  
The boy raised the sword but suddenly he fell backwards because of its weight.  
- Oh no… - She said looking at the boy.  
She started running towards the boy while making some seals. A light came straight to her hand like a laser beam. The countdown was starting… She raised her hand…  
3…  
- Summon…  
2…  
- Cage No…  
1…  
- Jutsu!!  
The mine exploded taking some bodies along with it. It burst into flames, it rained blood, it rained everything except pure rain. The smoke was hiding the centre of the explosion where the boy and the girl were. When the dust finally settled down, the boy opened his eyes glaring at the girl. She was summoning a chakra shield, resembling a cage that was able to protect both from the explosion. Suddenly the shield disappeared while the girl coughed blood. It was all happening so fast that his eyes couldn't keep up with the movement. She hit the floor strongly, making a deaf sound. Her hair was covering her face but showing her burnt back.  
- She wasn't fast enough summoning the cage… As she couldn't finish the shield, she used her own body…  
He jumped to her, leaving the sword lying on the ground. He turned her over, as she opened her eyes. Both didn't know what to say, except some useless words. The army number was decreasing, the survivors were still fighting to keep themselves alive, others were on the floor moaning, crying, and screaming their pain and deep injuries. The smoke was starting to vanish, as there was nothing more to burn. One of the warriors came running towards them. He was wearing a mask, had big white hair and he was a lot worried about the girl. He had some severe injuries across his chest and along his arms. He kneed next to the girl, staring at the boy:  
- Did you do this?  
Everything became tense in that moment. Enemy versus enemy… the boy was waiting for any attack from its opponent, but soon he realized it was all about the girl.  
- No… - he answered – She made a chakra shield to protect me.  
The eyes of the stranger became very brightening, his voice began to tremble and a tear leaked from his wounded eye.  
- My little girl…  
The boy kept looking at the man straight into his eyes, waiting for a sign to prove he was safe enough in there.  
- We need to take her into the hospital wing. Can you carry her?  
The boy nodded.  
- We will have to run, ill protect you both till you enter the hospital. Go though the second door to your right… Are you ok?  
The boy was breathing heavily. He carried her on his shoulders while saying:  
- Whenever you wish…

***End of flashback***

**

- Asami?  
A sweet breeze came from nowhere as she returned to the present.  
- Sorry… I was dreaming again…  
She smiled at Ayame, another fake smile it was. Her regrets and memories often consumed her into a nasty dream about her past.  
- Hum… I don't wanna go to the park. Lets annoy the Kage, Asa-chan!!  
- Awe… he will kill us if we put toads on his closet again.  
- Let's summon Kuchiro then!  
- He IS a toad!! – said Asami poking Ayame.  
- He is an important and special toad! Don't put him down like that!  
Ayame giggled showing the spot for the missing tooth.  
- Ok… If anything goes wrong, ill report you!!  
- Tattle tales… - he said with an upset expression.

--------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: Is the war over? Or something is about to start? Asami and Ayame soon will find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – The 7 from the Mist**

- When we decided to gather this group, of course we needed to have some… requirements… we needed people willing to kill… cold-blooded… thirsty of revenge… merciless… addicted to human flesh… in other words, we needed you…  
The swamp was shivering with the strength of the rain drops. The rain was falling heavily; the only light coming from the sky was from thunders. Seven shadows were hiding behind the tall bushes, each with its curious shape and form. The moon was weak that night, it was holding itself not to fall or betray the orbital rotation it was painfully destined to.  
- Is that a compliment, sensei?  
The voice raised his tone while it was heard. He had an odd and black Anbu mask on, with the devil in it. He was wearing a medieval tabard, his boots had the size of a lion's paw and some sorts of wings were coming out of his back. He was carrying a long double handed hammer.  
- I'm going to take the chance and say I am…  
The group made a terrible sound resembling to laughs. The shorter guy who was wearing a traveler's hat and a samurai outfit made the final sound. Without ever showing his face, he was staring at the ground the whole time. His voice was strong.  
- Wasn't that a bit gay, Shinsei-sama?  
- Don't say that. You're offending Kusa-kun.  
The tall guy stretched his long arms to reach the other guy's headband. His members were made of rubber; he had an unpleasant ugly face with some big sabre teeth coming out of his mouth. The other guy he was trying to reach was lying on the floor. He seemed to be sleeping against the tree. He had a really spiky hair ending up in a pony tail that was covering his face. His social skills weren't too high. His baggy pants had some worn out pockets, maybe because he spent most of the time with his hands in it.  
- Its Kusanagi for you… pfft… don't make me get up and kill you…  
The others started laughing while Kusanagi remained in silence. His IQ was the highest among the group. He was the mind of the operation, the tactician of the organization. He could aspire to be an awesome ninja but his lack of interest about everything ruined everyone's expectations. He would rather adopt an "its not my business" attitude. His hands had some strange seals carved on. He kept looking at the ground, while the others were trying to tease him as much as they could:  
- That's enough!  
In a second the place remained in silence, while the water drops suddenly started falling in slow motion. A thunder flashed…  
- We are not here to play… I have an assignment for you. It will give us a lot of work, but its something is worth trying.  
The man in the Anbu mask shivered.  
- Our current goal is… to take over the Hidden Village of Shades.  
One of the ninjas pffted. The wind was strong…  
- That's easy… why you say it will give us a lot of work?  
- Because…  
*Monkey* *Dog* * Wolf* An hologram came from the underground showing a man with white hair.  
- The white Konoha Fang is around…  
The guy pffted again.  
- 7 against 1… Aren't we supposed to win?  
The master hid his hand in his clothes and looked at Kusanagi.  
- I want you to go there for information gathering only. Your purpose will be to find the weak points of the village, explore them, report them to me each day about the walkthroughs and finally come up with a successful strategy. Am I clear?  
Kusanagi ignored him.  
- I said… Am I clear?  
Kusa raised his head and looked his master in the eyes. He had some big red eyes, several scars all over his face. He shouldn't have more than 6 years old.  
- Aye, sensei…  
- Kojiro, go with him. Anbus are allies in the village. You won't have any problems entering. But make sure you change your Anbu mask.  
The guy in the Anbu mask nodded.  
- Why is this village important? Why not take over the Hidden Leaf? – said the man who resembled a gargoyle.  
- For one to target and control Konoha it takes a whole army of S-ranked ninjas to do it. It pisses me off to say it but… at this point, we don't have enough resources at our disposal.  
The group owled in a negative way. The only who remained in silence was Kusa.  
- The rest of you go back to the Mist. I need yo…..  
The master suddenly shut. He was feeling a sharp spear on his back. The holder was looking at the ground, raising his voice:  
- You better not be mocking us…  
The master shivered. "I know we shouldn't piss off Kusa. He has enough power to kill us all…"  
Kusa raised his head. His eyes were bright red and scary, as he had blood running throughout his eye balls.  
- I am serious… - he added coldly.  
A guy popped out of the shadows into the fight holding Kusa's spear. He was big and blue, resembling a shark… a shark with a huge amount of chakra. He was holding a big and wide sword he called Samehada, covered with bandages. He was carrying it on his shoulder, as it was much heavier than average swords.  
- Kisame, step back… - the master's voice remained calm.  
- Are you going to let this piece of shit do everything he wants to? Maybe we should cut his arm off for misbehavior…  
Kisame's last words were said slowly and with enthusiasm. Kusa stepped back looking at the floor. Kisame let the spear go and remained still, thinking of the punishment anxiously.  
- Enough… Time to go.  
The master made a sign with his arm. Everyone vanished under a cloud of smoke. Shinsei looked at the spot where Kusa was, staring at it for a long time. The rain kept falling from the sky as he said:  
- It is time…

-------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: Asami will take you back to the battlefield where she and Ayame fought. Check out chapter III.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Miscalculation**

- AYAME! ASAMI! COME BACK HERE!  
The two friends started running through the small path that led to the Kage's house, knowing what they had just done. The Sandaime was covered in flour and eggs, which he was constantly throwing around while he moved. The villagers couldn't stop looking at him, leaving a flour trail on the floor and a cloud of powder in the air. He kept chasing the kids, they kept running for their sake, otherwise the consequences would not be very favorable for both. Soon the Kage stopped chasing them, as he realized he was chasing shadow clones.  
- Those kids… - he said smiling.  
Giggles echoed in the forest.  
- (Giggles) We really got him good, didn't we Asa-chan??  
- (Giggles) Yes we did, Aya-kun!!!  
They kept laughing, repeating the scene over and over. Ayame captured Asami's smile as in a picture. He was admiring her and feeling satisfied, because she was finally laughing for real…

***Flashback*  
**

- GO!!!!  
Ayame started running. Mines kept exploding in their way, there was no possible escape, but at the moment they were successful. The white haired man was protecting the children with chakra shield. Some samurai warriors suddenly targeted him, making him interrupt the running to fight. He had impressive combat skills. His seals were at the speed of light; his taijutsu knocked the enemies out at first strike. When they finally reached the hospital, the chakra shield disappeared and the boy kept running holding the fainted girl in his arms… or dead… The white haired man was breathless. The war had started one year ago; they could not rest until it was over. All hopes had vanished as the days went through. Burying the dead was all that was left. The swords were beginning to fall, shields were already fading away. The few survivors shouted for their war wounds, symbols of pride. The little boy ran into the first room… "Go through the second door at your right…."  
- Damn…  
He went a bit further and kicked the door. A medical ninja came running and took the girl in her arms. She looked at her. She was starting to get very cold.  
- We don't have much time… - she mumbled. – Take the boy away!  
A male medical ninja grabbed the youngster's arm and dragged him out of that place. Once they were outside, the boy reminded to hide his headband. He was an enemy after all. The guy took a notepad out of his pocket.  
- Tell me her name, age and parent's name.  
He looked at the medical ninja confused.  
- I… don't know…  
He wrote down something, while raising his eyebrow.  
- Hmm… I see… Tell me yours then.  
The little boy hesitated.  
- Don't tell me you don't know it either… - he said glancing at the boy.  
The boy shrugged.  
- Ayame… Amater... i mean Sojiro Ayame.  
- Which team squad are you in?  
He stepped a little back before he answer.  
- 23 west squad…?  
The guy stopped writing looking at him looking both surprised and suspicious.  
- Are you on the Konoha's White Fang squad?  
The boy nodded. The ninja looked at the notepad.  
- Her name is Hatake Asami, daughter of the greatest Konoha Anbu.  
Ayame looked at the door, wondering if she was ok. He sat on the wood stool. The nurse suddenly opened the wing's door with a strange look on her face. Ayame jumped to her.  
- So?  
She looked away.  
- Apparently... she wasn't wounded. Her back were in excellent shape. In fact I was about to put the oxygen mask when she woke up. You must have miscalculated something young boy.  
The medical ninja blinked twice looking surprised, then putting the notepad away.  
- Well that was a good waste of time… - he said then vanishing in a smoke bomb.  
The nurse turned her back to Ayame and ran to help another injured ninja.

------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: What are Asami's powers? How could she heal so quicky? And what about the 7 misterious men? What are they up to? Check out Chapter IV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – Kusanagi's Arrival**

Boring was a simple word to describe the day. The wind was blowing roofs away, making people scream NO! as their bags were ripped off their hands. The mud on the street was a result of the exaggerated rain that was falling. Asami was holding her head between her hands, watching Ayame running in the rain.

*Sneeze*

- I told you were gonna get a cold.

Ayame was in a sneezing spree; meanwhile Asami was preparing him a hot bath. He entered in the bath leaving only the top of his head above the surface. He blew some bubbles until one burst into his eye.

- HOT! HOT! – He yelled!

Asami was trying to dry his clothes with some hot chakra, until someone knock at the door. Their house was the first after the village's main gate. The village was about 2km distance from the rest of the houses. Sometimes they went sleeping on the children shelter on the centre of the town, but they would rather stay at home. Asami stopped the chakra flow and ran to open the door. A boy of her age was at the door. It was still raining like hell; the wind blew Asami's hair to the back of her head while she saw the boy soaked to the bone. She pulled him into the house.

- Come in! Ill dry your clothes!

He had some alive red eyes that disturbed Asami. He sat on the floor and Asa sat by his side.

- Where are you from?

He looked Asa directly in the eye.

- Far away…

She looked away.

- Oh… and… - she looked back at him – what's your name?

He was trembling from head to feet. She immediately got up and heated up her hands to dry the boy's clothes. He kept looking her in the eye. She could see the scars on his face, then she blushed and said:

- Your name?

He looked at the floor.

- Oh… I'm sorry…

He noticed her hands were baby colour, they seemed soft, but maybe he was hallucinating from the heat. She shook her hair to her back and heated up a little more. She smiled…

- You aren't a very social person, are you?

His hair was covering his eyes, and then his voice echoed in the room.

- Leave me alone…

The window opened and the wind entered the room, as a king entering his kingdom. She continued the jutsu while he continued glaring the floor. Ayame entered the room, shaking his hair like a dog shaking his fur, throwing water drops everywhere.

- Hey! Watch it Ayame!!

- Ha-ha… sorry Asa-chan! – He grinned.

She looked down smiling.

- Silly, nii-chan…

Asami picked up Ayame's clothes to give them to him. He kindly thanked for the gesture. He went back into his room, closing the door strongly. Asa shivered when the door hit.

- Aya-kun!!! Watch the door!!

- Sorry! – He shouted.

She shook her head in a disapproval way. The unknown boy kept looking at the ground.

- Want to get something to eat? – She asked.

He stood still. Asa stopped to look at him. She knew he wouldn't say a thing.

- I helped you. I don't ask anything in return! I just wanna know your name!

He didn't move an inch. If he wasn't breathing she wouldn't notice he was alive.

- Ok… you asked for it!

She stood up and made a few seals. Then she put her hands in the boy's face.

- Water cage no jutsu!

A water bubble appeared evolving the boy's body, he couldn't breathe.

- Now tell me your name…

The boy was struggling to breathe.

- Your name…

He nodded. She burst the bubble and he fell to the ground coughing. His clothes were all wet again. Asami smiled:

- What's your name?

"_Ugh… stupid bitch! I better tell her my name or she will kill me… So troublesome… hmm"_

He held his throat and said:

- Kusanagi…

- Kusanagi… - she repeated – The one from the seven of the Mist?

He glared at her surprised. "_How could she possibly know?"_

- My dad told me everything about your organization. What are you planning now?

Kusa remained still. Asami's eyes were looking dangerous; the blue in it was disappearing. She noticed the silence. Looking at the ground she mumbled:

- Not the village…

Ayame came morphing in into the room, bragging about random stuff when he saw both of them quiet. He scratched his eyes.

- Hmm… Am I in the middle of something?

Another Asami appeared in the room and stabbed Kusanagi on the back. A cloud of smoke revealed a log, instead of a dead body. Ayame laughed.

- HAHA! You have been logged!!! Asa-chan!

She looked at the window, while the shadow clone was tearing apart.

- We have to go… A war is coming soon.

Ayame continued laughing.

- Now, don't take it too serious, Asa! Being logged isn't that bad.

She stood up and grabbed his head. It looked like she was in kind of a trance; her eyes in a killing look, wide open. She looked him straight in the eye. The door slammed against the wall.

- They are planning to attack the village. We must go…

Asami's iris was vanished. Her body movement looked mechanical as she reached the window to watch the dark sky outside. She fell and put her hands in the edge of the window, her head lowered on her lap, mumbling words from which Ayame only recognized:

- Dad…

Birds were struggling to fly; as the rain was wetting their feathers and lighting were blinding their eyes. Trees were shaking their leaves, making an awful sound with their branches. Asami was trying to relax in the silence, hearing all that mother natured had to offer. But she was depressing even more…

***Flashback***

Happy birthday Asa-chan!!

She was glaring at the gifts her mother and father were offering her. All the colours of the wrapping papers were confusing her tiny eyes. She turned to the smallest squared gift; it was the only one she could pick up with her baby hands. She unwrapped it slowly, while her parents watched her in delight. Inside it was a frame with a picture of a boy in it with white hair and wearing a mask. She looked at her father smiling with her only two teeth.

- Dada!!

He smiled back and picked her up from the playhouse. She grabbed his hair and looked at the frame.

- No sweetie… That's your brother.

Her cheeks turned red. She looked at the portrait and mumbled:

- Nii-chan?

Her dad nodded. The mother approached them and said:

- I hope my baby is ok… - a tear came down her eye – isn't he handsome, Asa-pie?

Asa grabbed her mother's headband.

- Hug nii-chan!!

Both the grownup smiled frustrated while Asami's naiveness was being excused by her cuteness.

- Don't worry… He's in good hands…

The door slammed again…

- Why…

Asa hugged her father.

- … didn't i…

… playing with her mother…

- … save them back then…

Memories kept coming, suppressing all the pleasant ones.

_She is the guardian… she was born so it could be sealed!_

- What am I…?

***End of Flashback***

Ayame kept looking at her, not knowing what to say to comfort her. He was also mourning the death of his family in the war. He walked slowly towards the window, punched the closed one that fell into the street, and sat next to Asami. The night was far from being over. Crows were eating theirs slayer trophies; the moon was bathing the midnight empire. The burden was starting to get heavier.

-------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: What are the 7 of the Mist up to? What are their issues with Asami and Ayame? Check out the next chapter!**


End file.
